


line two exit ten

by peachgyus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgyus/pseuds/peachgyus
Summary: mingyu spots an odd stranger staring at him just as he's about to get on the train to work.aka a tale of how subway trains are gates to parallel universes and minghao tries to find his version mingyu who disappeared months ago in every single one of them.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Gyuhao Exhibit 2020: Snap Shoot





	line two exit ten

it’s a regular day like many others but mingyu misses the train by a millisecond and it’s enough to guarantee him late by a few minutes. his boss will certainly have his head for it if he doesn’t get to work _now_.

out of breath, he finds a nearby bench to sit on while watching the train leave. it seems like there are others in the same boat who are just as stressed. it’s a monday morning after all. most are probably still in vacation mode like mingyu. it’s why he woke up late and had to rush getting ready. he rests on the few minutes of waiting for the train, stomach growling, although he doesn’t really have time for a detour to the convenience store. there’s a vending machine and a couple of cafes and bakeries upstairs of the train station but he really didn’t want to risk being late again.

so instead, he wished his hunger away and stands up. he can just order food once he’s at the office. the train should arrive in about five minutes anyways. he taps his foot impatiently against the floor, consciously checking his watch. only when he hears the sounds of the train’s engine nearing does he breathe a sigh of relief. it might actually be early this time which means he'll make it in time.

mingyu steps back a bit from the edge of the platform to make room for the people who will get off the train and as he turns his gaze to the right to anticipate it, he sees a pair of eyes locking against his.

there's a lanky man is clad in all black, his huge bucket hat covering the majority of his face yet for some reason, mingyu knows that _he_ is _looking at him_. it makes his skin crawl, not liking the feeling of being observed by a stranger. plus it's rude. he doesn’t know this man, that’s for sure. any normal person would approach someone they knew if they noticed them. 

the doors of the train open and mingyu finds a seat once the crowd exits the train. the man he locked eyes with just a few minutes ago enters the same train car and mingyu is determined to avoid him at all costs. he sits at the only available seat at the far corner of the train where it’s most likely to get full. as more people pile in, they’re a good number of people apart and mingyu breathes a sigh of relief. knowing that he’s safe, he puts on his earbuds and starts listening to music while scrolling through news articles on his phone.

the oddest thing happens just as he’s almost done reading through an article about a celebrity and a director being together and checks the weather. from the usual sunny predictions during summer, it suddenly changes to snow. a chill also caresses his skin and a shiver runs down through his spine. he looks up to see if anyone is experiencing the sudden spike of coldness and outside the window sees the city in a blanket of snow.

_what?_

mingyu blinks once then twice. he’s about to ask the people he’s sitting with only to find out that he’s alone. he jumps up from where he’s sitting, the train stopping and the usual spiel playing. but instead of being in gangnam as he intended, he’s in _hongdae._

panicking, he looks around the subway car that he’s in and sees the familiar all black figure exiting the train. he has no choice but to follow him as this was the train’s last stop so he steps out only to feel completely and utterly _lost_.

he’s been to hongdae a couple of times already but this is not how he remembers the subway to be.

all around him, there is the usual crowd of people that are busily making their way towards their different destinations. but they wore almost the same type of clothing as the man that was staring at him. all monochrome and black. only their hair colors stood out if ever they dyed it. it struck him as odd but then the man slipped in his peripheral vision so he followed him. this is getting too creepy. and if this is some sick joke that he pulled, he would like to know why.

there are no stalls of food, cafes and bakeries as well as shops selling different small trinkets such as power banks and trendy cellphone cases. even the famous make up and skincare brands’ shop is nowhere to be found. he’s so sure where it’s located that he feels as if he’s walking inside a dream.

with hurried steps, the man made his way to the elevator. he seems to be aware that mingyu is following him and granted, mingyu didn’t really bother sneaking because for one he is tall and still freaked out. he catches up with himusing his long legs, using his foot to stop the elevator doors from closing. it hurt a bit but he doesn’t let it show on his face.

“gotcha,” he says, breathless, and let the doors open so he can step inside. he closes it after, standing face to face with the mysterious man.

upon inspecting his face closer, he didn’t seem that scary. if anything, mingyu is slightly surprised to see him tearing up. that’s something mingyu did not expect and his first instinct is to ask why but he’s surprised with how attractive he suddenly found his presumed stalker, almond shaped eyes a piercing black, noticeably cute button nose and high cheekbones. as mingyu’s eyes wander, he notices that his lips are parted in mild surprise, as if not expecting mingyu to be standing in front of him.

with a shake of his head, mingyu steps back and is about to exit the elevator once it opened when the stranger grabs him.

“you’re not supposed to be here,” he says.

mingyu scoffs. “yeah, that’s obvious. i’m supposed to be at work.”

“no, i mean—“ suddenly, mingyu is being dragged out of the elevator towards a small corner, the stranger’s voice in a whisper. “ _here._ ”

“i heard you the first time. why are you even following me?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at the other.

“i wasn’t—“ mingyu catches a flash of hurt in the other’s eyes. “you should go back.”

before mingyu could protest, he’s being dragged to the elevator again. “that’s not how you get to gangnam. i have to go—“

“you can’t go anywhere farther than you already have. it will ruin everything.”

“ _i don’t care_ ,” mingyu says, voice rising as he pulls his arm away from the other’s grasp. “i’m not listening to some stranger tell me what to do. why are you even speaking informally to me in the first place? how old are you?”

without as much as a warning, the down button is pressed and the elevator doors close. a big hand covers the elevator buttons and mingyu tries to push said hand aside. but he’s ultimately too late and the elevator is already moving down.

“yah!” mingyu shouts, eyes widening.

“i have a name!” the other shouts back, glaring at mingyu in annoyance. “minghao. my name’s minghao.”

“well then, _minghao_ ,” mingyu starts, also dropping the formalities. “get off the elevator and let me go to work!” he pushes minghao out of the elevator once the door opens but he’s surprisingly strong for his stature and mingyu loses his balance, falling backward and hitting his back against the elevator’s glass wall. 

he’s about to _really_ show how strong he is when the door opens and people enter. for a moment, their argument is halted until they reach the same floor that mingyu insists he should get off at. thankfully he’s closer to the door and as the crowd walked outside, he runs past them and makes his way to the correct platform. surely, he can still save face by saying to his boss that he was trying to fend off a stalker.

only for him to be stopped at the terminal where he’s meant to swipe his transportation card and receive an error. he tries again on the different terminals, apologizing to those behind him yet it still doesn’t work. he clearly remembers topping it up just recently.

“are you alright, sir?”

mingyu looks up to see a police officer clad in the same black look at him. he smiles in relief. “yes, i’m alright. i’m just having trouble with my card. it should have fifty thousand in there but it’s not working suddenly.”

the officer smiles at him. “mind if i inspect the card?”

without a smidgen of doubt, mingyu hands his card to the officer and glances at his watch to check the time. he’s so late it’s insane. he’s _never_ late.

the officer inspects it, squinting. “where did you get this?”

“uh...i bought it at the convenience store like usual... why?” mingyu asks, slowly reaching out to get his card back. “do you know what’s wrong with it?”

the officer turns around and lifts his radio, glancing at it then at mingyu while he mumbles something. he’s talking too lowly for mingyu to catch what he’s saying but figures that he’s probably reporting in the card. he extends his patience for a few more minutes.

until suddenly, he’s being pulled away. he turns his head around and sees minghao. he’s panicking now and when their gazes meet, he shouts, “run!”

mingyu is about to protest when the officer is joined by two others who were larger in build and more intimidating. “officer, i didn’t do anything. i just want to get to—“

“catch him!” the officer shouts, pointing at mingyu.

confusion then fear washes over him and it’s enough to push him to follow minghao. he doesn’t understand why and just follows him. they run past the crowd, bumping at a few people who react in different ways either cussing them out or yelping in surprise. mingyu yells out his apologies. minghao just rolls his eyes at him and after a few minutes of running, they turn a sharp left entering what seems to be a neighborhood. they immediately hide in a small alleyway in between a flower shop and a cafe, catching their breath.

mingyu hasn’t run like that in forever and he leans against the wall, wiping the sweat on his temples with his handkerchief he got from his pocket.

minghao, on the other hand, is also trying to catch his breath but also looking out to see if the cops had followed them. “hurry up. we have to get you back to the station right away.”

“are you for real?” mingyu asks, irritated. he doesn’t understand why he’s so adamant on getting him to return back to the same train. “you literally dragged me away from the station because of the cops and now you want us to go back?”

minghao pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “you have to go back to your world. if you don’t, the balance of the world will be thrown off and i’ll be doomed.”

“what are you talking about?” the taller male asks, walking closer to minghao and trying to use his height to his advantage. “you keep saying cryptic things and won’t even answer normal questions.”

for a moment, minghao simply glared at mingyu and mingyu glared right back though with less intensity. he’s exhausted, hungry and worrying about what his boss will say. what’s more, he doesn’t know what kind of person the stranger in front of him is. he can easily beat him in terms of strength but he doesn’t want to resort to violence. he also needs answers.

“this is a parallel universe,” minghao suddenly says in a resigned tone. “before you say it’s bullshit, open up your phone.”

mingyu does as he’s told while squinting at minghao. “and then?”

“search about anything. a celebrity’s name, an establishment or whatever. go ahead.”

mingyu takes this as a sign to search for his own company 24H publishing. the browser loads and as he scrolls past results, he’s surprise to know that it doesn’t exist. his eyes widen, then entering the company’s website url. but still nothing. not believing what he’s seeing, he tries for a few minutes more until he gives up.

“did you do something to my phone?” mingyu asks.

minghao snorts and shakes his head. “you won’t believe me. then follow me.”

mingyu does as he’s told and follows minghao. this is the last time he’ll allow the stranger to drag him someplace he doesn’t know. as they pass by different houses and small establishments, he takes note of the people dressed similarly to minghao in monochrome but just different shades of black and grey. he ignores them for now and only keeps his eyes on minghao’s back.

“we’re here.”

mingyu stops in his tracks and arches a brow. they’re in a normal convenience store. minghao enters and holds the door open. mingyu steps inside and goes through the aisles when minghao gestures for him to look around. he doesn’t quite know what minghao wants for him to do but he browses for food nonetheless since he’s hungry from all the running they did earlier.

it hits him a few seconds after, picking up a random ramen pack that it’s of a brand he’s not familiar with. his eyes widen, frantically looking at each item lined up. even the famous brand of ramen that he usually eats is not there. he tries the other sections from snacks to chewing gum and drinks, browsing through the selections. by the time he’s finished, he walks to the the stand where newspapers and magazines are displayed. he doesn’t recognize anything, even the faces of the celebrities. he recalls a recent dating scandal breaking out between a pop star and a director and he's about to grab one newspaper when the cashier asks him to get out because he's damaging the goods.

he storms towards minghao who's waiting by the entrance, casually picking up a packet of gum and grabs his hand, leading the both of them outside. minghao struggles but mingyu is stronger than him. there's a few minutes of struggle before he finally lets him go. 

“are you playing games with me right now? what was with that?” mingyu asks, grabbing minghao by the collar while pointing at the convenience store. “i’ve tolerated your games. now you answer my questions for real. why were you even following me in the first place?” first it’s the people, how hongdae station looked earlier and now...

minghao pushes mingyu away with every bit of strength he has, running his hands through his clothes to smooth it with his eyes cast down to his feet. he doesn’t answer at first which only makes mingyu's hands curl into fists. mingyu's about to storm back to the subway station when he finally speaks out.

"you look like someone i know. someone... i loved.”

those words make mingyu's eyes widen. no wonder he had been staring. he doesn't let his sympathy fully wash over him and asks minghao to further elaborate. who knows if he's lying? but judging from the pain that's clearly reflected in his face, he isn't. 

“i’ll tell you on the way back,” he says, gesturing for mingyu to follow.

there are many parallel universes, minghao tells him. the gates to them are the subway trains, each leading to a different direction depending on the time. some gates close after one use only, and individuals are stuck there. there are no ways to get back. there are universes that exist normally like this one with minor oddities such as people's fashion. this is the black and white universe that minghao belongs to, his home. but then there's mingyu's universe as well, full of color. 

according to the other, he's been to at least seven including mingyu's ever since he found out. however, ever since one of the first _hoppers,_ as they're referred to, called hong jisoo revealed the truth about the trains to the word a lot of people have been abusing it. his death followed soon after, the cause unknown. that's when a group hired by the government who specializes in quantum physics was established five years ago. they research about the universes as well as make sure that there are no unauthorized hoppers running around. the police that they ran away from are part of this group.

minghao use to be part of the group, but has long gone rogue after his boyfriend who shares the same face as mingyu had disappeared after a mission. minghao hadn't been notified oof it until a week after his boyfriend’s disappearance. minghao tells him that he used to be a researcher for the group and they naturally fell in love, treating each trip to another universe as an adventure. minghao’s's now using the remaining months of his authorization to look for his beloved. 

before one travels to other universes, they need to have a card that looks very much like the standard card. they also use a phone specially made in order for the team to know where they are and communicate as well as a suit made to wear underneath their normal clothes that synchronizes with the weather and time of the universe they’re in, serving as protection. minghao only travels with the card in hand and a worn out suit.

"i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or drag you here," minghao says, glancing at mingyu. "i only realized you looked like him a few seconds before the train doors opened. by then i couldn't stop you. i'm sorry."

licking his lips, mingyu stops in his tracks. he tries to absorb everything. things like this don't happen to ordinary people like him. this type of stuff are seen in movies or the webtoons he reads so it makes him feel slightly light headed. the mere fact that there's another person who shares the same face as him which prompted minghao to start his search is enough. what more the many alternate universes out there? like any normal human being, he thought that his world is the only world there is like a fool. 

"then..." mingyu finally says, swallowing. "does that mean that by being here i'm disrupting the order of the world?" 

minghao smiles wryly. "it's already broken long ago. in this universe, a black hole has been discovered and swallowed a spaceship headed for mars. the balance has been thrown off ever since the first hopper's travel."

"but we're just making it worst!" mingyu argues. they had already reached the entrance of the station. 

minghao shrugs, already walking down the stairs. "just go back already. there are a few of us in different universes who try to keep the order."

stumbling forward, mingyu walks behind minghao. "how can you ask me to just go home after this?" 

minghao stops at a step, turning around to look at mingyu, looking at him with an icy cold glare. "and where do you expect to go? stay here? where would you go and stay? everyone knows mingyu's gone. are you going to live under a different name? who's going to help you? _surely_ you're not expecting i would help you?"

"do you really expect a normal person to live their life... _normally_ after hearing what you said?" mingyu asks timidly.

narrowing his eyes at mingyu, minghao snorts. "just go back. you've had the answers to your questions. if you stay here any longer, you'll just cause trouble."

after saying that, minghao simply walks forward and mingyu has no choice but to follow again. he's right. he doesn't even belong here. he's just being impulsive. not to mention, he wants to help minghao somehow. hearing a story like that, it feels like an asshole move to actually not help. especially if there's something he can do. but even then, maybe it actually isn't in his place to even help so he just lets it go.

they walk past the crowd, making sure to avoid the police officers. he's somehow thankful that he's clad in his formal wear and in all black. he blends in well with the crowd. they take the elevator down and this time there's no fighting between the two just a silent agreement. mingyu's to go back to his own universe and never see minghao again.

the train is set to arrive in five minutes by the time they line up. somehow, five minutes seem way too short for mingyu when just earlier he's been begging to go back. although in theory, he should be taking another train minghao insists that he should take this train as it goes back to his universe every hour. he also advises mingyu not to take the train at a certain time. normal people shouldn't really be able to open the gates but since he accidentally did by riding it the same time as minghao did, he might do it again.

"i have to get to work earlier then," mingyu says lightly.

minghao nods, not really saying anything.

they stand side by side until the train arrives, doors opening to let out passengers who wished to get off. mingyu doesn't really spare a look at minghao, simply raising a hand to say goodbye before entering the train. he takes a seat and then looks up to see minghao already walking away. mingyu wonders how minghao felt, seeing a person that looks just like the person he loves. he wonders how exactly did he disappear. did he ride one of the trains that didn't guarantee a person's return? but if the person was a researcher then he should know which trains to avoid... 

his thoughts are a jumbled mess that when the doors open and people start getting off the train, he doesn't notice at first. he's one of the last to get out when he does and once he steps off, he feels a shift that he couldn't quite explain. for some reason, his body feels heavier and he already feels exhausted. whether it be from the running earlier or from processing the new information about alternate universes, he really doesn't know. only his phone which starts ringing constantly, notifying him of texts and calls, distracts him from it. it must be from his boss. mingyu curses out and waits again for the next train so he can finally go to work.

it's been months since his encounter with minghao. ever since that day, he hasn't seen the other around. a part of him feels genuinely worried of his situation and he wishes that he would find the person he's search for. he hopes that his "twin" is not dead or locked somewhere in a universe where he doesn't know minghao. 

work resumes as per usual. he does get a notice to explain from his boss because of his tardiness but just for formalities. when he sees mingyu's state, he can tell that something is up and lets him off the hook just this time. after all, mingyu's always been good at his job. way too good, in fact, that some people think that he's an actual machine and tease him for it. 

"oi, mingyu," seungcheol calls out, tapping mingyu's desk to get his attention.

" _sunbae_ ," mingyu responds, looking up to smile at him. "what can i help you with?"

seungcheol leans his hip against the edge of mingyu's desk, crossing his arms as he looks at him. "want to go on a group date?" 

the younger's eyes widen at the invitation. "uhm. i-- when?"

"this friday after work. i'm bringing a few people from marketing. you know wonwoo and hansol? it will be fun."

mingyu licks his lips, tapping his thumb against the spacebar of his keyboard. "...sure," he answers hesitantly.

seungcheol pats him on the back, grinning at him. "alright. will send you the details. thanks!" 

weirdly enough for his age, mingyu doesn't recall being in a lot of dates. maybe this will be a good change of pace. his every day life mostly consists of things part of his routine. maybe he'll eat at a different place for dinner just to have something different. this will be a good thing. hopefully it's successful 'cause he's not exactly the best when it comes the love.

after work, he drops by the streetfood stall near his house. the old lady that owns it has become a part of his life. she makes _ddukbokki_ that reminds him of his mother's back in anyang and he usually eats there on days when he doesn't want to feel alone or has a lot of things to think of. which is most of the time. when he appears in front of her stall, she grins at him and takes out a foldable chair for him. he takes it thankfully and props it beside the stall. 

"just the usual, please," he says with a small smile.

"you doing okay, son?" she asks sweetly, making a plate of _kimbap_ and _ddukbokki_ ready before handing it to him.

he holds the plate and basks in the warmth of the food, inhaling the scent. with the toothpick provided, he pokes a piece of _ddukbokki_ and eats it. with a happy hum, he parts his lips and forms an 'o' with his mouth, letting out steam. it was still hot and just the way he likes it, sweet and spicy. "yeah, just...was informed of something that's actually mind blowing."

"really? tell me about it."

and so he did, figuring that she really won't believe it and tell him to focus on things that are realistic. 

“what do you think?” he asks, after telling her the story.

"it's plausible. but i think if you've been told that you being there will disrupt the order of the world, you did good to come back."

"right?" mingyu laughs as he stares at his food. "it's how things should be."

after finishing his food, he orders some kimbap for take out and walks home. she gives him a sympathetic look and asks him to sleep it off. everything will be fine.

on friday, mingyu makes sure to be extra mindful of how he looks. although many of his friends compliment his looks and tells him he looks good, it doesn't mean that he should slack off in taking care of himself. seungcheol notices and teases him about it when they see each other in the company's pantry and he defends himself saying he's just being a good friend to him by looking his best.

"what do you know about those who will be there?" mingyu asks him.

they're in seungcheol's car, mingyu sitting in the front and hansol and wonwoo on the back. after doing a round of introductions and random chit chat to get acquainted, mingyu decides to steer the conversation to the group date.

"well," seungcheol starts, laughing. "not much, really. i only know that jeonghan's going to be there. remember him? i think i mentioned i knew of a few _hoobaes_ who were single that would like to go on a date."

"so you basically set us up because you're too chicken to ask jeonghan on a date just you two?" wonwoo says from the back teasingly with a smile. 

"i need to leave after an hour and a half," hansol says. "i made a promise with my sister to help her set up her new room."

seungcheol yells, causing wonwoo to laugh. hansol seems to be in his own world, just looking through his phone while his headphones were on. mingyu laughs at the odd bunch, shaking his head. _well, this definitely seems like a recipe for disaster_ , he thinks. "okay. well, a good surprise never hurt anymore."

" _at least_ someone's thinking positively," seungcheol says, sulking. 

when they arrive to the bar, there are a group of men sitting in an area with two couches fit for eight people. they're a bit too far inside for mingyu to see their faces clearly but he guesses that they don't look too bad. he really should get glasses though. but that's a problem for another day.

the four of them walk towards the reserved table and while mingyu's admiring the interior of the modern japanese bar, the others already introduce themselves. when he turns around to turn his attention back to them, they're all looking at him and he laughs sheepishly. it's his turn to introduce himself apparently.

"hi, i'm mingyu. seungcheol's _hoobae_ from the same department. currently twenty six years old." he bows his head after his introduction, eyes now taking in the other's faces. it's when he looks at one particular face did he still almost unnaturally.

when their gazes meet this time, there's recognition. mingyu doesn't feel his skin crawl. this person is not a stranger. from the look on minghao's face, he's surprise to see mingyu here.

"i see mingyu has his eyes set on someone already. literally," seungcheol says in a cheeky voice, nudging him.

he ignores it, taking a seat beside the others. everyone's feeling chatty except hansol and him.

_minghao's here._

a comfortable and fun atmosphere soon settles between the eight after introductions are made. jeonghan brought with him minghao, a guy named junhui and seungkwan. mingyu tries to laugh at seungkwan's witty punch lines and engage in the conversation but is too distracted by minghao. he _doesn't_ say anything and it unnerves him. even when the others have had their first round of shots, he still doesn't talk. and when he does, it's only to answer yes or no questions. seungcheol whispers that he doesn't like him and asks mingyu if he can help by taking him out for some fresh hair since he’s ruining the mood. 

"sure," he says loudly, enough for minghao to hear. he stands up, walking to the other side and offers minghao his hand. "want to get out of here?"

loud whistling and cheering comes from the group. minghao stares at mingyu for a second and stands up without taking his hand, walking first towards the exit of the bar. mingyu follows after him. again.

"what do you--"

"what are you doing here?" mingyu asks right away. "i thought you're not coming back?"

minghao shrugs, slipping his hands inside his pockets and looks at him. he almost has a nonchalant air around him. "i never said _i_ won't come back. but it is a surprise to see you."

waving a hand, mingyu shakes his head. "okay, okay. but why are you on a blind date? shouldn't you be searching for your lover?"

arching a brow, minghao regards mingyu curiously and steps closer to him so that they're standing in front of each other. "why, are you concerned?"

"y-yeah? i mean... you looked so sad--"

"jisoo is connected to junhui. i was thinking that he'll have some answers about him and if it can lead me to finding more information about my mingyu's whereabouts. the team thinks that this is all linked together." 

nodding, mingyu's brows furrow. "okay, that makes sense."

"mhm. so if you can pretend you don't know about this whole parallel universe thing and blow my cover that'd be great. i made an effort to blend in today."

looking up, mingyu notices that today minghao is not wearing monochrome. instead, he's wearing a floral short sleeved shirt with two buttons undone, exposing his collarbones as well as skinny lightwash jeans. contrary to the previous outfit he'd seen the other in, mingyu admits this looks more fresh and suits him very well.

"you look good," he says, coughing since the compliment felt a bit awkward.

for the first time, minghao smiles at him. "thanks. now, should we go back inside?"

after the group date, minghao disappears again. 

mingyu's disappointed that he didn't bother to leave any contact information. on monday, seungcheol asks about minghao and mingyu can only tell him some made up lie like 'they weren't compatible'. then again, mingyu figures that it isn't really a lie. who's he to know if he and minghao will actually get along based on encountering each other twice and by accident at that?

as the days pass, he grows more curious of minghao despite himself. not only of him but also parallel universes. he researches stephen hawking's paper and also accounts of such. not surprisingly, he only finds some in some fan made sites about famous shows and nothing of substance. those he think could speak the truth, he sends an email to and awaits for a response. even though he knows an answer may never come, he still tries. it's also the only way he can feel connected to minghao in some way and just that thought had sent mingyu into a denial frenzy. from wanting nothing to do with minghao, here he is now, sucked into his complicated world.

funny how a stranger can have such an effect.

one weekend, mingyu decides to simply clean his apartment. it's been a while since he did some spring cleaning and he has some clothes he wanted to donate. after cleaning the house for a good three hours, leaving it sparkly clean and smelling like lemons, he moves to his closet. he pulls out his clothes and neatly line go through them for pieces of clothing he didn't have any interest in or is too small for him. 

"huh?"

mingyu squints at a plain black box that had been sitting in his sock drawer. he doesn't recall ever placing it there and picks it up. when he opens it, however, he immediately drops it. the contents fall to the floor along with the box. they're pictures, small trinkets and an id card. he doesn't need to read the name on it. he knows the face. 

it's _his_ face. and minghao's. together. happy.

"what is the meaning of this?" he whispers, feeling his knees grow weak that he takes a seat on the floor and glances at the photos.

immediately, he picks them up, put them inside the box and glance at his wall clock. the trains are still running. he runs to the door, putting on a coat and shoes then makes a run for the subway station. the cold night air pricks at his skin, thousand of questions running through his mind. but these are question he would rather ask minghao. because as far as he's concerned, he's always lived at the same apartment ever since he moved home from anyang to study. 

once he gets to the subway, he's breathless and exhausted. he half jogs and half walks to catch the train arriving in eight minutes. there are a few people left in the station, some on their way home from a long day. the overall bustling energy is more relaxed now since there's less people.

he gets to the platform with two minutes to spare. the train slides in front of him, doors opening and letting people out. he makes his way inside as soon as possible, not really having time to wait. once seated, he waits for it to fill but seeing as there are only a few people who wait for him, the doors will close sooner. he bites his lower lip in nervousness, staring down at the box on his lap just as the doors close. and with that, he waits for the familiar shift as if gravity tips him over a bit.

he blinks and suddenly he's in an empty train. outside the glass windows is the familiar train station where he runs after minghao. the door opens, and pushes himself up from his seat. but he doesn't even take a few steps before minghao's suddenly in front of him, as if he appeared from the shadows. he wears a grim expression on his face, eyes immediately on the box that mingyu's holding. 

"you know," mingyu says softly upon realizing.

silence.

"you _know_. why would you... i don't understand--"

"you're in danger if you're close to me," minghao says, cutting him off. his voice is hollow, devoid of any emotion. "go back once the next train comes."

narrowing his eyes at minghao, he shakes his head. "no, not until you tell me everything."

finally, minghao looks up and looks at mingyu in the eye. "they're slowly killing off hoppers. the organization's been broken by the government years ago. the cops that day were going to arrest you then kill you and me. mingyu, we're paying for messing the world up."

shaking his head, mingyu grips the box tighter. "i don't remember anything but if it's as you say then i belong here. not there--"

"you _chose_ not to remember," minghao says, voice laced with acid. "after knowing that more of our friends are dying and that we were next, you left me a message saying you needed space and disappeared on me. the next thing i see is you in the station that day."

no words would come out of mingyu's mouth. he absorbed every last word minghao tells him, letting him know that he's a coward and he left not only his friends but the person he loves because he feared for his life. to save his own skin. with trembling hands, mingyu opens the box, taking a picture of him and minghao on the beach, the sea behind their smiling faces. flipping the picture around as if by instinct, he sees a small note.

_i will love you, to infinity and beyond._

the words trigger a sharp pain which stabs at his skull, almost tearing it in half. mingyu drops the box and collapses to the ground, closing his eyes gasping for air as the pain spreads. the other is quick to react, holding him as flashes of imagery burns behind his lids. it only lasts for a few moments but in detail. it's of him and minghao kissing and laughing while sitting on a bench in a park. they're both clad in the same monochrome black that everyone around them is wearing. however, mingyu sees the scene in beautiful bright colors just because of the smile on the other's face.

"i'm sorry," he gasps out. holding minghao close to him. "i'm sorry i took my time. i'm sorry i was scared."

he can't see minghao's face but could hear the hitch in his breath, his body trembling in his embrace. for the first time since they've seen each other again, mingyu can feel his guard lower down and show his true feelings. he's just as scared if not more, mingyu realizes. how long did he have to bear it alone? 

with a tight hold on minghao, mingyu asks, "do you know which train you can only use once and never go back?" 

minghao nods. "yes."

"take us there," he responds, pulling away to look at minghao. he raises a hand to slowly cup the other's cheek, trying to comfort him. 

"but it's dangerous. there isn't enough data for us to be sure that it's safe for us there."

"it isn't safe for us anywhere," mingyu argues, lifting another hand to cup minghao's face in both of his hands. "they will find us anywhere. and if i'm running away, i'm running away with you this time."

again, minghao is silent. mingyu can tell that he's trying to think of all the loopholes this plan will have, weighing the pros and cons. 

"okay."

mingyu grins. "lead the way. i'll follow."

this time, minghao doesn't give him a ghost of a smile but a big one that makes him look like a child. the one that makes mingyu see a myriad of colors and he realizes then that even if his universe has a lot of colors, he likes minghao's the most. 

standing up, mingyu holds minghao's hand in his and a smile spread on both of their lips.

_another adventure it is._

**Author's Note:**

> my second time joining gyuhaonet's fic fest. as always, it's a pleasure to write for the very first seventeen ship that i truly came to adore. this isn't beta'd unfortunately so i will probably edit along the way. i hope it's still enjoyable and doesn't feel too rushed! thank you for arranging this fic fest!


End file.
